Whodunit?
by girl-with-the-blue-scarf
Summary: After a party ends in a loss of one of there own, a detective works hard to find out who the killer was. Each chapter is an interrogation that leads to learning the identity of the killer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the clique**

**Ok so this story is kinda like a whodunit somebody is murdered and there is a detective trying to figure out who the murderer is. A list of characters is given and in each chapter one or two of them will be interrogated. Each interrogation will have clues as to who might have done it and who is in the clear. **

The clock struck one. The party upstairs was in full swing. No one heard the brunette with amber eyes screaming for help from upstairs. An hour later a tipsy couple entered the room and saw her lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. The couple screamed and suddenly everyone ran upstairs. Everyone looked on with wide eyes as they saw Massie Block on the floor…dead.

Somewhere in all the chaos that ensued, somebody called the police. So, here they all were all 50 guests of the party standing around and waiting for the police to call their name for a statement.

**One week later:**

The police had been able to narrow the list of suspects down to a handful of people and today they were all here to be interrogated about this crime. The only thing that the police knew was that whoever committed the murder had planned ahead and had been very clean in the process. Up until this point, no DNA evidence could be found and they were hoping that today's interrogations would give them some sort of a lead. Homicide Detective Williams was on the case and he began to call in the first suspect.

Currently their list of suspects was:

Alicia

Layne

Olivia

Claire

Josh

Kristin

Dylan

Derrick

Chris Abeley

Chris Plovert

Cam

Landon

Skye

Kemp

Strawberry

Kori

Demsey

Harris Fisher

Detective Williams called in Claire Lyons.

**Next chapter will be Claire's interrogation. Let me know what you think of this so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It seemed that some people were interested in this story. So, I decided to write another chapter. Oh and to specify, this story takes place during These Boots are made for Stalking. It's after Massie declared the upgrade, but that's pretty much all you need to know from the book. **

As the detective called Claire's name, her face lost all color. She looked nervous as she got up and walked into the interrogation room.

As she sat down, Detective Williams began to ask her questions.

"Could you please state your full name."

"Claire Lyons."

"Ms. Lyons. Are you aware of why you are here?"

"um…yes. You want to ask me some questions about Massie's…"

Her voice dropped off towards the end of the sentence until she wasn't speaking at all.

The detective continued, "Yes, you are here to answer questions about Ms. Block's murder. Now my first question is an easy one. When did you first meet Ms. Block? "

"Um…it was the beginning of 7th grade. My family had just moved here and we were living in her guesthouse."

"And did you two get along from the beginning."

"Yes, of course," Claire quickly spat out.

The detective looked hesitant, but continued none the less.

"I see. Now our medical examiner has told us that the murder occurred between 12:30 to 1 AM. Where were you at that time?"

She looked at the detective like she was crazy, then responded, "I was at the party…" She bit back the need to say duh.

"I meant where you were specifically at the party?"

"Oh. Um…at 12:30 I think I was on the dance floor."

"Can anyone confirm that? Of course. My boyfriend Cam can."

"Alright, and can you please tell me when the last time you saw Ms. Block was?"

"The last time I saw her was about 11:30. She said she had to go to the bathroom and when she went Cam found me and we started hanging out."

"Very good. Alright, my last question for the moment is if you know if anyone had any problems with Ms Block."

Claire thought about it for awhile then just as it seemed she wasn't going to say anything, she responded.

"Um…yes sir. Alicia."

"Ms. Rivera? Are you aware of the problem?"

"Yes. Alicia has always wanted to be alpha of the group and to be out of Massie's shadow. So, they have gotten into a few bad fights in the past year."

"Really? Well thank you Ms. Lyons."

"Am I allowed to go now?"

"Not for now. We still need to check your alibi. You are still required to stay in the waiting room in the precinct."

Claire looked as though she was going to puke. Regardless, she got up gave a quick nod and quickly walked out of the room.

The detective followed in behind her and called in the next suspect.

"Ms. Kristin Gregory. You're next."

**What do ya think so far? Kristin is next. Did you spot the lie? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go with chapter three! Just so we are aware…I haven't read the clique prequel yet so I don't know how the girl's met. What you read here may contradict what was said in there.**

"Ms. Gregory. Please take a seat."

Kristin looked just pale and nervous as Claire. Not to mention her hair was a mess and she looked like she hadn't slept since she had seen Massie's body.

"Could you please state your full name?"

"Kristin Gregory."

"And you are aware of why you are here?"

"Yes sir." She spoke quietly almost in a whisper.

"Alright. Now Ms. Gregory, when did you first meet Ms. Block?"

"We were in 5th grade. We became instant friends, regardless of the fact that I love sports and she hates them. We were had a good balance with each other."

"Who else had she met by that point?"

"The only other one was Alicia. They had met in 3rd grade."

"Now Ms. Lyons told me that Ms. Block and Ms. Rivera had some problems in their past. And that these problems have resulted in multiple fights."

"Um…yes this is true. But they solved all their problems when they had the last fight."

"And when was this."

"The beginning of 8th grade."

"Wasn't that just a couple months ago?"

"Yes sir. But after that fight ended, they fixed all their problems."

"And you're positive about this?"

"Yes. I saw their reunion myself!"

"Have you ever had any problems with Ms. Block?"

"Well a few. But they were all little and stupid. The biggest one was during this fight with Alicia." Kristin had decided that being painfully honest was probably better than telling half lies. All she wanted to do was prove her innocence.

"Can you explain it?"

"Yes. You see the guy that liked had ended up falling for me and when she found out she didn't take it so well. So, we ended up having a little fight over it."

"Now when was the last time you saw Ms. Block the night of the party?"

"It was around 12. She was trying to stop a fight from occurring."

"A fight? Between who?"

"It was between Landon Crane and Derrick Harrington."

"Why were they fighting?"

"Because of her. You see Derrick was her ex and Landon was her new boyfriend and they were arguing over her."

"I see. And that's the last time you saw her?"

"Yes. I left the room around 12:15 because of Alicia."

"What did Alicia say that made you leave?"

"She wanted to know if I wanted to get something to eat. So we went to the refreshment table."

"When did you separate from Ms. Rivera? We separated from around 12:45. She went to the dance floor with Josh and I went to go find Dylan."

"Why were you looking for Ms. Marvil?"

"I heard that she was upset because Derrick was fighting for Massie. I was going to go comfort her."

"Did you find her?"

No sir. I ran into Cam, he was looking for Claire."

"For Ms. Lyons? She said she was on the dance floor with Mr. Fisher at 12:30?"

"Well, they might have been at 12:30, but at 12:45 he was looking for her."

"I see. Did you stay with Mr. Fisher past 1?"

"Yes. We were still hanging out with each other when we heard the couple screaming from upstairs."

"Thanks you Ms. Gregory. You are free to return to the waiting room."

Kristin stood up looking better than when she walked in. She looked more confident now. Detective Collins followed her out and called in his next suspect.

"Mr. Cameron Fisher, you're next."


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for chapter 4. This time it's Cam's interrogation.**

Unlike the last two, Cam didn't look horrible and nervous when he entered the interrogation room. He just looked angry and upset.

"Please state your full name."

"Cameron Fisher."

"And you know why you're here."

"Yes."

"Please tell me when you first met Ms. Block."

"7th grade, we met through our schools."

"Have you ever had any problems with her?"

"No sir. We've always gotten along. It was our mutual friends that sometimes had arguments."

"Are you aware of the fights between Ms. Block and Ms. Rivera?"

"I just know that they've had a few fights and that after their last one they solved all their problems."

"And you're sure about this."

"As far as I could see the two were best friends again and there were no hard feelings between them."

"When was the last time you saw Ms. Block?"

"It was around 11, she was hanging out with Landon, Josh, and Alicia."

"Where were between 12:30 and 1:00?"

"Uh…at 12:30 I was on the dance floor with Claire. But we were off at 12:35. Then I met up with Kristin at 12:45ish and we hung out until the people upstairs screamed at 2."

"Ms. Lyons stated that you two started hanging out at 11:30. Is this true?"

"Yeah, I found her near the refreshment table and we started hanging out."

"Where were you at 12, during the fight?"

"The fight? Oh…the one between Landon and Derrick. Claire and I were playing a game of spin the bottle with some other people. We were there until 12:15 and then headed towards the dance floor."

"Mr. Fisher, you are free to leave the precinct."

"Seriously? How come Claire and Kristin didn't leave?"

"We still have parts of their alibi to check. Yours, however, has been fully checked."

"Thank you sir."

Cam looked as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulder. It wasn't until he remembered that one of his friends was a murderer that his face fell yet again. He was happy to be cleared, but he was worried about the rest of them. The detective waited until he had said his goodbyes to his friends before he announced the next name.

"Ms. Layne Abeley, You're next."


	5. Chapter 5

**So, we know that Cam is in the clear. Now on to chapter 5!**

Layne walked in looking bored. Unlike the other three she looked as though she had better things to do and had no idea why she was here in the first place.

As with the past three interrogations, Detective Williams started with by far the easiest question.

"State your full name."

"Layne Abeley."

"And you know why you are here?"

"I'm assuming it's to answer questions about a murder that I had no part in."

Detective Williams was slightly taken aback by her blunt answer. Nevertheless, he just smiled and continued.

"When did you first meet Massie Block?"

"6th grade."

"And were you two friends?"

"Definitely not. We kinda become friends during her last fight with her real friends, but it was nothing permanent."

"Should it?"

"I don't know…you've never wanted to fit in with Claire's friends?"

"I usually march to the beat of my own drum. There have been a few moments of weakness, but like I said, nothing permanent."

"When was the last time you saw her at the party?"

"It was around 12. I was in the room where Landon and Derrick were having their fight."

"When did you leave the room?"

"Um…I think it was around 12:15. My friends Meena and Heather wanted to go dance. So, I went with them.

"And where were you at 12:30-1?"

"Well, I hung out with Claire for about five minutes before she ran off to go find Dylan. Then from around 12:5ish to when we heard the screaming at 2, I was hanging out with Dempsey and Strawberry in the living room."

"I see. Now I have one more question for you Ms. Abeley. What was Ms. Lyons relationship with Ms. Block like when she first moved here?"

"Oh, they hated each other! Well, it was mainly Massie; Claire tried to do everything she could to fit in. But Massie didn't take any of the bait. But after the first few months things settled down and they became friends."

"Thank you Ms. Abeley. You are allowed to return to the waiting room."

As he started to get up Layne questioned him.

"Wait! I can't leave!"

"Sorry Ms. Abeley, but we have a few parts of you alibi that we need to confirm before you leave."

"Then how come Cam got to leave."

"His alibi was confirmed."

Layne sulked for a minute but got up and returned to her seat in the waiting room.

"Dempsey Solomon, you're next."

**And another interrogation is over. Are you guys starting to put some of the pieces together? I was thinking of making a timeline and putting it at the end of every chapter to make it easier to follow along. Let me know if you guys would like that. For obvious reasons, the next chapter will be kinda short…there are only so many questions this poor detective can ask Dempsey. **


	6. Timeline

**Some people wanted a time line of the events that have occurred so far. From here on the updated timeline will be at the end of the chapter, but this first one is it own. **

**10 PM:**

**11 PM:**

**-Cam sees Massie talking to Josh and Alicia**

**11:30 PM:**

**-The last time Claire sees Massie is when she is heading towards the bathroom**

**-Claire meets up with Cam and they hang out**

**12 AM:**

**-Massie is in the room where Landon and Derrington are having their fight (Kristin and Layne were both in the room)**

**-Cam and Claire are playing spin the bottle**

**12:15 AM: **

**-Kristin leaves the room with Alicia to go get some food (They are together until 12:30)**

**-Layne leaves the room and heads out to the dance floor with Meena and Heather (both of which are not suspects)**

**-Cam and Claire finish playing spin the bottle and head to the dance floor**

**12:30- 12:40 AM:**

**-Alicia leaves Kristin with Josh, they head to the dance floor**

**-Cam and Claire are on the dance floor until 12:35, but then Claire leaves to find Dylan**

**-Claire runs into Layne, they talk for five minutes before Claire moves on**

**12:45AM:**

**-Kristin runs into Cam, they are together until the screams come at 2 AM**

**-Layne is hanging out with Strawberry and Dempsey in the living room; they are there until the screams at 2**

**1 AM: **

**-Massie is killed**

**-Kristin is with Cam**

**-Layne is with Dempsey and Strawberry**

**2 AM:**

**-The currently unnamed couple scream, Massie's body is found**


	7. Chapter 7

**My original plan was no more chapters until tomorrow, but since you guys are enjoying this story so much I decided to post another one. We are now on the official chapter 6. I see that a lot of people are thinking that the killer is Dylan. Is she? Only time will tell…**

Dempsey walked in much like Layne. He wasn't sure why he was one of the suspects. He and Massie hadn't talked much in recent times and they barely hung out at the party.

"Please take a seat."

It wasn't until Detective Williams pointed it out that Dempsey realized that he was standing still.

"State your full name."

"Dempsey Solomon."

"And you know why you are here?"

"Um…to answer questions about the murder…"

"Yes. Now when did you first meet Ms. Block?"

"Beginning of eighth grade."

"Have you ever had any problems with her?"

"Not personally."

"But you know of people who had problems with her?"

"I just know that early this year, she and Kristin had a little fight…but it was over pretty quick."

"Alright, when was the last time you saw Ms. Block at the party?"

"It was around 10 PM. She was on the dance floor with her boyfriend Landon Crane."

"I see. And what were you doing from 12:30-1:00AM?"

"I started hanging out with Layne and Strawberry at 12:35. I was there with them until we heard the screams at 2. Oh wait at 12:45 I went to go get a drink. I saw Dylan on the floor crying and Alicia was comforting her."

"Really. Well that was new news to me. Alright Mr. Solomon you are free to return home."

The detective followed Dempsey out of the room watched him say his goodbyes. Before calling in the next suspect he made an announcement.

"Ms. Layne Abeley, your alibi has been verified. You are free to return home. Mr. Plovert, you're up next."

Updated Timeline:

**10 PM:**

**-Dempsey sees Massie and Landon on the dance floor**

**11 PM:**

**-Cam sees Massie talking to Josh and Alicia**

**11:30 PM:**

**-The last time Claire sees Massie is when she is heading towards the bathroom**

**-Claire meets up with Cam and they hang out**

**12 AM:**

**-Massie is in the room where Landon and Derrington are having their fight (Kristin and Layne were both in the room)**

**-Cam and Claire are playing spin the bottle**

**12:15 AM: **

**-Kristin leaves the room with Alicia to go get some food (They are together until 12:30)**

**-Layne leaves the room and heads out to the dance floor with Meena and Heather (both of which are not suspects)**

**-Cam and Claire finish playing spin the bottle and head to the dance floor**

**12:30- 12:40 AM:**

**-Alicia leaves Kristin with Josh; they head to the dance floor**

**-Cam and Claire are on the dance floor until 12:35, but then Claire leaves to find Dylan**

**-Claire runs into Layne, they talk for five minutes before Claire moves on**

**-Layne is hanging out with Strawberry and Dempsey in the living room; they are there until the screams at 2**

**12:45AM:**

**-Kristin runs into Cam, they are together until the screams come at 2 AM**

**-Layne is hanging out with Strawberry and Dempsey in the living room; they are there until the screams at 2**

**-At 12:45 Dempsey goes to quickly get a drink and sees Alicia comforting Dylan. He returns to Layne and Strawberry. **

**1 AM: **

**-Massie is killed**

**-Kristin is with Cam**

**-Layne is with Dempsey and Strawberry**

**2 AM:**

**-The currently unnamed couple scream, Massie's body is found**

**And another chapter has reached its end. Next is Plovert, maybe I'll post this one tonight too. **


	8. Chapter 8

**All I can say is that I am super shocked at the reception this story is getting. My original plan was to make this a sort of side project and focus on my other two stories Blast from the Past and City of Angels. But after seeing how many people seem to enjoy this one I had to switch my focus to Whodunit? and Blast from the past while City of Angels became the side project. Anyway, I'm really glad you guys enjoy this! Now on to Chapter 7! **

Chris entered the interrogation room. Even after one week, he couldn't believe that Massie, their Massie had been murdered. He knew that some people had grudges against her, but couldn't believe that anyone would actually want to kill her.

"Please state your full name."

"Chris Plovert."

"And you are aware of why you are here?"

"Yes sir."

"Chris, can you tell me when you first met Ms. Block?"

"We were in 7th grade. She was throwing a Halloween party."

"And have you ever had any problems with her?"

"Me? No, never. We've always gotten along fine."

"Alright, now when was the last time you saw Massie at the party?"

"Um…the last time I saw her was around 12:20. She was tired of seeing Landon and Derrick fight so she left the room."

"And you were in the room during the duration of the fight?"

"Yes sir."

"When did the fight end?"

"It ended at about 12:30. Kemp and I were finally able to get them off each other."

"Do you know where either of them went after the fight?"

"Derrick stayed in the room with us. We were still trying to calm him down. Landon left the room. I have no idea where he went."

"How long did you and Mr. Hurley remain with Mr. Harrington past 12:30?"

"We were with him until 12:45. He said he needed to go find Massie and apologize and then find Dylan and apologize, then break up with her, then apologize some more."

"Are you aware of whether Mr. Harrington found either girl?"

"No Sir, Kemp and I started a foosball tournament. We were there until we heard the screams."

"Except Mr. Hurley, is there anyone who can verify this?"

"Um…yeah, Kori can. She was standing there and watching our game. She made us feel like we were fish in a fishbowl and she was observing us. It was pretty creepy."

Detective Williams fought back the urge and stifled a laugh.

"Very well Mr. Plovert, you are free to go back into the waiting room."

Detective Williams walked back into the waiting room and called in the next suspect.

"Ms. Rivera, you're next."

**So, Chris's chapter was shorter than intended but you do get some more clues here. Oh and a question, does anyone remember what Strawberry's real name is? I would hate for the detective to have to call her Ms. Strawberry…**

Updated Timeline:

**10 PM:**

**-Dempsey sees Massie and Landon on the dance floor**

**11 PM:**

**-Cam sees Massie talking to Josh and Alicia**

**11:30 PM:**

**-The last time Claire sees Massie is when she is heading towards the bathroom**

**-Claire meets up with Cam and they hang out**

**12 AM:**

**-Massie is in the room where Landon and Derrington are having their fight (Chris, Kemp, Kristin and Layne were in the room)**

**-Cam and Claire are playing spin the bottle**

**12:15 AM: **

**-Kristin leaves the room with Alicia to go get some food (They are together until 12:30)**

**-Layne leaves the room and heads out to the dance floor with Meena and Heather (both of which are not suspects)**

**-Cam and Claire finish playing spin the bottle and head to the dance floor**

**-At 12:20 Massie leaves the room with the fight**

**12:30- 12:40 AM:**

**-Alicia leaves Kristin with Josh; they head to the dance floor**

**-Cam and Claire are on the dance floor until 12:35, but then Claire leaves to find Dylan**

**-Claire runs into Layne, they talk for five minutes before Claire moves on**

**-Layne is hanging out with Strawberry and Dempsey in the living room; they are there until the screams at 2**

**-The fight ends and Landon leaves the room**

**12:45AM:**

**-Kristin runs into Cam, they are together until the screams come at 2 AM**

**-Layne is hanging out with Strawberry and Dempsey in the living room; they are there until the screams at 2**

**-At 12:45 Dempsey goes to quickly get a drink and sees Alicia comforting Dylan. He returns to Layne and Strawberry. **

**-After being calmed down, Derrick leaves the room to find Massie and Dylan**

**-Chris and Kemp start a foosball tournament with Kori watching**

**1 AM: **

**-Massie is killed**

**-Kristin is with Cam**

**-Layne is with Dempsey and Strawberry**

**2 AM:**

**-The currently unnamed couple scream, Massie's body is found**

**Who's in the clear?**

**-Cam**

**-Layne**

**-Dempsey**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's time for Alicia's chapter! **

The detective noticed that Alicia looked the most tired out of all of the people he had interrogated so far. She looked nervous and tired, and just like Kristin she looked like she hadn't slept since the murder.

"Please state your full name."

"Alicia Rivera."

"And you know why you're here?"

She gulped before answering.

"Yes sir."

"Now Ms. Rivera, can you please tell me when you first met Ms. Block?"

"I met her on the first day of 3rd grade. We bonded over our mutual love of designer clothes."

The detective noticed that Alicia brightened up at the memory and was trying to hold back a smile.

"I see. Now I have heard from some people that you and Ms. Block have had some issues with each other in the past few years. Is this true?"

"Yes sir, we have gotten in a few fights in the past two years. But it all ended after out last one a couple months ago."

"So there were no hard feelings between you two?"

"No, it was always forgiving and forgetting between me and Massie…especially this time. We both knew that this last fight was in fact the last one and that we were done with the fighting."

"Now can you walk me through the nights events…starting from let's say 10 PM."

"Sure. At 10 I was on the dance floor with Josh. We were there until 10:45 and then went to go get a drink. Massie met us at the refreshment table at 11. Claire came to the table at 11:15 and she and Massie started talking, so Josh and I left to hang out with Dylan and Derrick. We were with them until 12 when the fight started. I left at 12:15 with Kristin to get some food. At 12:30 Josh came to get me so we could go to the dance floor again. We were headed there when we saw Dylan crying. So, I stayed with Dylan. Josh asked Dylan where Derrick was since we knew it was his fault. She said that he broke up with her and then went upstairs."

The detective interrupted her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Derrick went upstairs? Are you aware if Massie was there at the time?"

"Um…yes. See when Dylan told us that, I stayed with her while Josh went to find Derrick to make sure he didn't explode and mess things up even more. About 5 minutes later, Josh and Derrick made their way downstairs."

"Was Massie still up there?"

"Yes. She didn't come down, but she was at the top of the stairs yelling at Derrick while he and Josh were on their way down."

"What time was this at?"

"12:35-12:40ish. It definitely wasn't later than that. At that point I told Josh to take Derrick outside and calm him down and then I took Dylan into the bathroom so that she could wash her face. And that was the last time I saw Massie. At the top of the stairs, at 12:40."

"Did you see anyone go up the stairs after you and Dylan left the bathroom?"

"No. After the bathroom I took Dylan straight into the living room and we were there until the screams came at two."

"What time did you enter the living room?"

"12:50."

"Thank you Ms. Rivera, you have been extremely helpful."

"No problem. I just want you to catch the person who did this."

"You are free to return to the waiting room now."

As the detective followed her out, he realized that she looked like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She already looked much better than when she walked into the room.

"Ms. McAdams, you're next."

**Wow. Was this chapter information overload or what? Anyone want to change their guesses? Strawberry's interrogation will also be short. So it will probably be posted tonight along iwht maybe another chapter. **

Updated Timeline:

**10 PM:**

**-Dempsey sees Massie and Landon on the dance floor**

**-Alicia and Josh are on the dance floor until 10:45**

**11 PM:**

**-Cam sees Massie talking to Josh and Alicia**

**-Alicia and Josh leave at 11:15 and hang out with Dylan and Derrick until 12**

**11:30 PM:**

**-The last time Claire sees Massie is when she is heading towards the bathroom**

**-Claire meets up with Cam and they hang out**

**12 AM:**

**-Massie is in the room where Landon and Derrington are having their fight (Alicia, Josh, Chris, Kemp, Kristin and Layne were in the room)**

**-Cam and Claire are playing spin the bottle**

**12:15 AM: **

**-Kristin leaves the room with Alicia to go get some food (They are together until 12:30)**

**-Layne leaves the room and heads out to the dance floor with Meena and Heather (both of which are not suspects)**

**-Cam and Claire finish playing spin the bottle and head to the dance floor**

**-At 12:20 Massie leaves the room with the fight**

**12:30- 12:40 AM:**

**-Alicia leaves Kristin with Josh; they head to the dance floor**

**-Cam and Claire are on the dance floor until 12:35, but then Claire leaves to find Dylan**

**-Claire runs into Layne, they talk for five minutes before Claire moves on**

**-Layne is hanging out with Strawberry and Dempsey in the living room; they are there until the screams at 2**

**-The fight ends and Landon leaves the room**

**- Alicia sees Dylan crying so she stays with her. Josh goes upstairs to find Derrick. They come back down five minutes later. **

**-Alicia sees Massie at the top of the stairs at 12:40**

**12:45AM:**

**-Kristin runs into Cam, they are together until the screams come at 2 AM**

**-Layne is hanging out with Strawberry and Dempsey in the living room; they are there until the screams at 2**

**-At 12:45 Dempsey goes to quickly get a drink and sees Alicia comforting Dylan. He returns to Layne and Strawberry. **

**-After being calmed down, Derrick leaves the room to find Massie and Dylan**

**-Chris and Kemp start a foosball tournament with Kori watching**

**-Alicia and Dylan are in the bathroom, they exit at 12:50 and stay in the living room until 2**

**1 AM: **

**-Massie is killed**

**-Kristin is with Cam**

**-Layne is with Dempsey and Strawberry**

**2 AM:**

**-The currently unnamed couple scream, Massie's body is found**

**Who's in the clear?**

**-Cam**

**-Layne**

**-Dempsey**


	10. Chapter 10

**Like I said before, this one is gonna be pretty short and mostly a filler chapter. Nevertheless, I hope you guys enjoy. **

Strawberry entered the room and took a seat. She looked irritated and was read to just get out of there.

"Please state your full name."

"Strawberry…"

"Your real name Ms. McAdams."

"If you already know it then why do I need to state it?"

"It needs to be said on the record."

"Fine, Coral McAdams."

"And you know why you are here?"

"Yes."

"How long have you known Ms. Block?"

"Since we've been going to OCD."

"When was the last time you saw her at the party?"

"Um…it was around 12:20. She left the room after the fight."

"And what about you? Where did you go?"

"I stayed in the room. I was there with Dempsey and Layne until we heard the screams at 2."

"Did you see anything suspicious throughout the night that is worth telling me?"

"Um…around 11:45 I saw Massie arguing with Olivia Ryan."

"Really? Thank you Ms. McAdams you are free to leave the precinct."

The detective followed her out to call in the next suspect.

"Mr. Hurley, you're next."

**Seriously, does this one even need an updated timeline? The only thing that changed is that Strawberry is in the clear and no longer a suspect and Olivia and Massie were arguing at 11:45. So, since this took me a grand total of 5 minutes to write I will be updating at least one more tonight. **


	11. Chapter 11

**So, as promised here is one more chapter for the night. I can't believe that after 9 chapters I still have over 13 suspects. Another question, does anyone know Kori's last name? **

Kemp walked in and sat down. He looked upset, but not distraught.

"Please state your full name."

"Kemp Hurley."

"And you know why you are here?"

"Yes sir."

"Mr. Hurley, when did you first meet Ms. Block?"

"Um…7th grade, she was hosting a Halloween party."

"Alright, and can you please tell me when the last time you saw her at the party was?"

"Yeah, it was during the fight. She left at 12:20, I stayed with Chris and we ended it and calmed Derrick down. After he left we started a foosball tournament."

"Mr. Plovert told me that a young lady named Kori was watching you two."

"Yeah. She was creepy."

"Is there anything else about that night that you would want to tell me?"

"uh…yeah, It was about 11:30 when I saw Massie and Olivia getting into an argument. Oh! And also at 11:30ish I saw Harris Fisher and Chris Abeley getting into an argument."

"Do you have any idea what their argument was about?"

"Nope. I did hear them mention Skye's name a couple times though."

"Thank you Mr. Hurley you are now free to leave the precinct."

Detective Williams followed Kemp out of the room. Just like before he made an announcement before calling his next suspect.

"Mr. Plovert, you are free to leave the precinct. Mr. Hotz, you're next."

**So this was another short chapter. Sorry guys! I promise the next one will be longer! Not much happened in this one, so once again I'm not gonna have an updated timeline. Hopefully, I will be able to get another update up tomorrow. However, if I don't it's because I had to send my lab top in to get the CD/ DVD player fixed. I will update if I can convince my mom to let me use her lab top for the next few days. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, my mom is extremely awesome and is letting me borrow her lab top until I get mine back on Sat. So, the updates will continue! **

Josh walked into the room looking much like the rest of Massie's friends. He looked tired and upset.

"Please state your full name."

"Josh Hotz."

"And you know why you are here?"

"Yes sir."

"Now Mr. Hotz can you please tell me when you first met Ms. Block."

"Um…it was around the time I transferred to Briarwood in 7th grade."

"Have you ever had any problems with Ms. Block?"

"No sir."

"And when was the last time you saw her at the party?"

"When I went upstairs to get Derrick."

"What time was this?"

"12:40ish."

"And where did you and Mr, Harrington go after you calmed him down?"

"We went into the kitchen. We were in there when we heard the screams at 2."

"Do you remember anything else from that night that you may need to tell me?"

"Just that I remember seeing Harris Fisher talking with Massie and Olivia."

"Are you aware of what they were talking about?"

"I'm pretty sure she and Massie were having an argument and he came in and ended it."

"Do you know what Ms. Block and Ms. Ryan were arguing about?"

"No idea. "

"Now going back to something you previously mentioned, was there anyone with you and Mr. Harrington that could confirm your whereabouts?"

"Yeah Chris Abeley was there. He was complaining about Skye and Harris."

"I have one more question for you. Did you ever see Mr. Crane after his fight with Mr. Harrington?"

"Uh…I saw him once around 1:30."

"Did you see what he was doing?"

"Sulking mostly. He looked pissed off about something. Wait, you think Landon killed Massie?"

"I'm not ruling anyone out. I currently don't have a clear idea of where he was during the crime; although there are others that I also currently don't have a clear idea about."

"Oh.'

Josh didn't know what to say. But the detective could tell that what he had said lit a fire under the boy. He looked like he wanted to throttle Landon and anyone else who did not have a clear alibi.

"Mr. Hotz, you are free to return to the waiting room."

"Thank you sir."

The detective followed him out and called upon the next suspect.

"Ms. Ryan, you're next."

**Just out of curiosity, does anyone actually need the timeline anymore? I don't mind adding it; it just gets tiresome having to keep updating it. Well, let me know what you think. Still wondering about Kori's last name, so if anyone knows it that would be great. **


	13. Chapter 13

**After much thought I have decided to put "Blast from the Past" on hold while I finish this; I love that story, but I feel like I need to finish this one first. So, if anyone that reads this story read that one too, you will have to wait a little while for an update to that one. **

Olivia walked in and sat down. She barely looked affected, the detective couldn't tell if she even knew why she was here or not.

"Please state your name."

"Olivia Ryan."

"And you know why you're here?"

"To answer some questions about the murder."

"Right, well, when did you first meet Ms. Block?"

"7th grade. She had a Halloween party and then I became friends with Alicia."

"And when was the last time you saw her at the party?"

"11:30."

"And what happened at that time?"

"We were just talking."

"Ms. Ryan some people have told me that they saw you and Ms. Block having an argument."

"Oh that. It was nothing."

"Well then how about you explain it to me."

"She was going to the bathroom, was coming out of the kitchen I accidently ran into her and spilled some of my drink on her."

"You were arguing over that?"

"Yes. She got a little upset and we had an argument."

"Where does Ms. Fisher come into this."

"He saw that we were arguing and came in to put an end to it."

"Are you sure that's all that happened?"

"I'm positive! You can ask Harris!"

"Very well. Can you please tell me where you were at the time of the murder?"

"I was in the living room. Hanging out with some people. You can ask Dylan and Alicia, I talked to them for awhile too."

"Alright thank you Ms. Ryan. You are free to return to the waiting room."

"Thank you."

The detective walked behind her and called in his next suspect.

"Ms Marvil, you're next."

**And another chapter comes to and end. In the next chapter at lease two people will be cleared. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Before I start Dylan's chapter, I really want to thank all of you who take the time to review! It really gets me pumped up to write another chapter. **

Dylan looked terrible. She looked worse than Alicia and Kristin combines, that was saying something considering how exhausted and depressed the other two looked. Dylan walked in quietly and sat down without saying a word.

"Please state your full name."

"D-D-Dylan Marvil."

"Ms. Marvil, do you know why you are here?"

"Yes sir."

"Ms. Marvil can you please tell me when you first met Ms. Block?"

"Um…yeah, we met in the 6th grade at new years eve party. It was one of the most fun nights ever."

The twinkle came back into her eye as she remembered the memory.

"Ms. Marvil, can you please tell me when the last time you saw Ms. Block that night was?"

"It was 12:40. She was at the top of the stairs yelling at Derrick."

"And can you please tell me…"

She interrupted him.

"I know what you're thinking Detective Williams. You think that I was so pissed off at Derrick that I killed Massie as revenge right? Well I'm going to tell you right now that that's not true. I didn't kill Massie! She was one of my best friends! I mean sure there were times where we didn't always get along 100%, but I would never do anything that could hurt her…and I would never EVER kill her. And if you must know, I was with Alicia the entire time after the fight and during the time of Massie's…murder."

"Well Ms. Marvil, since you have been completely honest with me, I feel the need to be 100% honest with you. There was a point today where I did believe that you were the one responsible for Ms. Block's untimely death. It seemed likely and you had motive. However, Ms. Rivera has already made me aware of your whereabouts and Ms. Ryan, albeit indirectly, confirmed your whereabouts during the time of the crime. After hearing your view on it I can honestly say that I know that there is no way that you are the murderer."

Dylan let out a huge sigh of relief, one that she had been holding in all night. Of all the girl's, she looked the most relieved when the interrogation was over. She knew she was a prime suspect and now she knew she was free.

"Ms. Marvil, you are free to leave the precinct."

He followed Dylan out of the room and made and announcement.

"Ms. Rivera and Ms. Gregory, you are free to leave the precinct."

As he looked around the room to choose the next suspect to question, he noticed that the people remaining all had a look of disdain across their faces.

"Ms. Gedman You're next."

**Another chapter is done and over with and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Kori's chapter may be up tonight since it will probably be another really short chapter. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh my goodness, I just reread the story myself to make sure there weren't too many if any plot holes, and let me tell ya I had so many typos it was crazy! All I can say is thank you for not making a huge deal out of them! The only plot hole I found was that Derrick was supposed to be with Kemp and Plovert at 12:45, but really he was with Josh on the stairs. Sorry about that. Let's say he left Kemp and Chris at 12:35ish. **

Kori walked in like the others who didn't understand why she was here. She looked annoyed and aggravated.

"Please state your full name."

"Kori Gedman."

"And you know why you are here?"

"Uh…yeah I guess."

"Can you please tell me when you first met Ms. Block?"

"We met when we both started at OCD."

"And when was the last time you saw her at the party?"

"It was during that huge fight with Landon and Derrick. She left the room at 12:20. I stayed and watched Chris and Kemp have a foosball tournament."

"I see. And is there anything else that you need to tell me about that night?"

"Oh, there was this one point in the night where Harris and Chris Abeley were getting into an argument."

"Do you know what they were arguing about?"

"Yeah, they were arguing about Skye."

"Why?"

"It turns out that Chris was into Skye after all, but Harris had gotten to her first."

"Do you know when this argument was occurring?"

"I know that it was before the murder."

"Thank you Ms. Gedman, you are free to leave the precinct."

The detective followed Kori out and called in his next suspect.

"Mr. Harrington, you're next."

**I seem to be having a complete brain fart while writing this, I just can't seem to remember anyone's last names. So, does anyone know Skye's? **


	16. Chapter 16

**OH MY GOSH! You guys are amazing! 51 reviews! I can't believe this! Thank you sooooo much!**

Derrick walked into the room looking exhausted. He was looking at the walls, the ceiling, and the floor, anywhere to keep his eyes from locking onto the Detective's face.

"Please state your full name."

"Derrick Harrington."

"And you know why you are here?"

He couldn't even muster up an answer to this question. He just gave a quick nod. The detective continued.

"Alright, now can you please tell me when you first met Ms. Block?"

At the mention of her name he looked as though he were about to break down.

"Um…I met her in 7th grade. She was hosting a Halloween party."

"And can you please give me a brief summary of your relationship with her?"

"Uh…we started dating around Christmas of 7th grade and we were together until Skye Hamilton's party at the end of the year."

"And was there a reason you broke up with her?"

"Um…see I got the wrong idea when I say her with Chris Abeley…and then there was the whole calling her immature thing…you know, I didn't really mean it, it just came out. All I can say is that that was the worst mistake of my life. It sucked seeing her let go of the Chanel hold she had on me or whatever that was…"

The detective had gotten the answer he needed a while ago, but just let Derrick continue on in his rambling. He decided that the kid needed to let it all out somewhere, and here was as good a place as any. Once he stopped the detective continued on with his questioning.

"Now Mr. Harrington, can you please tell me what started your fight with Mr. Crane the night of the party?"

"Massie did. Well, not Massie herself, but the idea of her."

"Please elaborate."

"You see, I heard Landon talking to one of his friends about how he was going to "get some" from Massie that night. I got pissed that he talked about her like that and then we started fighting."

"He was going to "get some?" "Get some" of what?"

"Seriously Mr. Williams?"

"Oh…get some of…Ok let's move on!"

"Sounds good."

"Now when did the fight end?"

"12:30ish…Massie left the room around 12:20."

"And when did you leave the room?"

"It was 12:35. I went to find Massie and Dylan…I found Dylan first and broke up with her and then went upstairs to talk to Massie."

"And did you find Ms. Block?"

"Yeah, but she didn't want to talk. She just kicked me out of the room. That's when Josh came and dragged me downstairs. He didn't want me to make things worse. She stayed at the top of the stairs and was yelling at me…and that was the last time I saw her. some great memory huh?"

Detective Williams skipped the answer to his question and dove right back into the questioning.

"And where did you go after that?"

"Josh and I went into the kitchen until we heard the screams. Chris Abeley came in there too, he was complaining about Skye and Harris. So he can confirm it."

"Thank you Mr. Harrington. You are free to return to the waiting room."

"Yeah, thanks."

As he followed a sulking Derrick back into the waiting room, he called in the next suspect.

"Mr. Fisher, you're next."

**Alright, another chapter has reached its end. Once again thank you guys for all the reviews and the support while I have been writing the story. It really means a lot to me. And thank you to everyone who helped me during one of my brain farts and told me the last names of various people. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Sorry that there was no review yesterday. I was shadowing a doctor for 5 hours and by the time I got home I was exhausted, all I wanted to do was curl up on the couch and watch a Degrassi marathon. But I am back today with a new chapter…maybe even 2!**

Harris Fisher walked into the interrogation room very coolly. On the outside, one would say he was very composed, on the inside he just wanted to fall apart at the thought of Massie being dead.

"Please state your full name."

"Harris Fisher."

"And you know why you are here?"

"Yes sir."

"Mr. Fisher can you please tell me when you first met Ms. Block."

"She was in the 7th grade. She was a really sweet girl."

"I see. And can you please tell me when the last time you saw her at the party was?"

"Uh…I was breaking up a fight between her and Olivia Ryan."

"Can you please tell me what the fight was about?"

"Um…Massie was on her way to the bathroom and Olivia was on her way out of the kitchen when she bumped into Massie. Massie got upset and they ended up having an argument. I thought it might go too far if I don't do anything to stop it and I intervened."

"Alright. Well, Ms. Fisher, I have had some reports of you and Mr. Abeley getting into a fight. Can you please tell me what that was about?"

"Oh, yeah. He and I got into an argument about Skye."

"And why were you two arguing over Ms. Hamilton?"

"Abeley was mad that Skye had chosen me over him. He got pissed off and we got into an argument about it."

"And how did this argument end?"

"Skye came into it herself and put an end to it."

"Now can you tell me where you were during the time of the murder?"

"I was with Skye and a couple of her friends out on the patio."

"Alright. And how long were you two there?"

"We were there 2ish. That's when we decided to go upstairs, and that's when we found Massie's body."

"And then you and Ms. Hamilton screamed?"

"Yes."

"Is there anything else you need to tell me about that night?"

"uh…a little bit before the murder I saw Claire and Landon talking in hushed voices."

"Do you know what they were talking about?"

"Nope."

"Alright Mr. Fisher, you are free to return to the waiting room."

The detective followed him out and announced his next suspect.

"Mr. Abeley, you're next."


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok! Well, I'm super sorry about the extremely long wait! Blame it on school and me thinking that it's a good idea to take three AP classes. But I will most definitely try to update more often and to hurry up and finish this! **

Chris Abeley walked and sat straight down. He was another one who just stared at the floor and tried to keep his eyes off the detective.

"Please state your full name."

"Chris Abeley."

"And you know why you're here?"

"Yes, I do."

"Very well. Mr. Abeley, can you please tell me when you first met Ms. Block?"

"Um…it was when she was in 7th grade. We met while we were both riding our horses."

"Alright, and can you tell me if you had any problems with her at any time?"

"We never had any problems, we were just friends."

"Alright. Can you please tell me where you were at 12:30-1:00 during the party?"

"For the most part I was in the kitchen."

"Were you anywhere else?"

"Just arguing with Harris over Skye."

"And why was that?"

"He thought he owned Skye! When in reality he didn't even deserve her!..."

He began to ramble and after a few minutes the detective began to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, um Mr. Abeley, can you please tell me where you were after the murder?"

"stayed in the kitchen until I heard the screams…"

"Is there anything else that you feel is important enough to tell me?"

"um…yeah. Landon and Claire were acting really fishy all night."

"Can you explain?"

"Yeah. Well, they were always talking in hushed voices when they thought no one was watching them."

"Well, that's interesting. Ms. Abeley you are free to leave the precinct."

The detective followed him out of the room and made an announcement.

"Mr. Harrington and Mr. Hotz, you two are also free to leave the precinct."

He then proceeded to call in his next suspect.

"Ms. Hamilton, you're next."

**I hope I didn't add any plot holes. I read the entire story twice before writing this chapter, but there were so many details to remember…but I think it's fine. Anyway, thanks again for all the support and sorry for the long wait. I will try to have at least one more chapter tonight and maybe have this thing wrapped up sometime this week!**


	19. Chapter 19

**As promised, here is another chapter! I was thinking of updating Blast from the Past first, but I decided to continue this!**

Skye Hamilton walked in. Head straight, shoulders back. She looked determined. As the detective looked at her, he noticed that mainly, she just looked determined not to cry. Skye was trying to keep her cool, but she couldn't believe that her fellow alpha had fallen from grace so quickly.

"Please state your full name."

"Skye Hamilton."

"And you know why you are here?"

"Yes, sir. I do."

"Alright, now Ms. Hamilton, can you tell me when you first met Ms. Block?"

"Yes. It was when she first started at OCD. I could tell from the very beginning that she was Alpha material."

"Yes, well, can you please tell me when you last saw her at the party?"

"It was around the time of the fight between Landon and Derrick. I left the room a little before she did."

"Where did you go after that?"

"I went out of the room and saw Harris and Chris arguing over me. So, I tried to put a stop to it."

"Did you succeed?"

"Yes sir. I told them they were being stupid and unreasonable."

"I see. And where did you go after that?"

"Harris and I went onto the patio with some of our friends. We were there until two, and that's when we went upstairs and saw Massie."

"And then screamed?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Alright, now Ms. Hamilton, can you tell me anything else that you saw that could be classified as suspicious?"

"Um…not really. No! Wait! When Harris and I were going upstairs Claire and Landon were talking in hushed voices about something."

"Alright, Ms. Hamilton you are free to leave the precinct."

The detective followed her out the room and called out the name of one other person who was free to leave.

"Ms. Gedman, you are free to leave."

Harris and Chris looked at Skye leaving and wondered why they hadn't been told that they could leave. Harris was about to say something when one quick glance from the detective made him shut up.

"Mr. Crane, you're next."

**DUN DUN DUN! One interrogation left! However, the story will need at least 2-3 more chapters to finish**! **Another chapter tonight? Maybe.**


	20. Chapter 20

**So, I decided to post another chapter. I have time tonight and decided that this is a nice way of making up for the lack of posting in the past month or so…**

Landon Crane walked in with a sad, solemn expression on his face. He looked far guiltier than any of the other people the detective had interrogated. And had Detective Williams been a newbie detective, he would have arrested Landon on the spot.

"Please state your full name."

"Landon Crane."

"And you know why you are here?"

Like Derrick, Landon didn't say anything. He just gave a quick nod.

"Alright Mr. Crane, can you please tell me when you first met Ms. Block?"

"Yeah, we met when she was throwing some sort of fashion show and I was one of the male models."

"And how were you one of the one's chosen?"

"Through Layne Abeley. She and Massie were working on it together."

"I see. Now can you please tell me where you were at 12:30-1:00 on the night of the party?"

"Sure. I was on the patio."

"Mr. Crane I have had multiple people tell me that they were on the patio, and none of them ever mentioned you. So how about we try again."

"If I tell you where I really was then you'll think it was me."

"Try me."

"I was upstairs. But I was nowhere near Massie! I swear!"

"Then where were you?"

"I was in a completely different room."

"And I repeat, WHERE WERE YOU?"

"I was with some chick named Melinda."

The detective took a deep breath before he continued.

"Melinda? And what were you doing with her?"

"Please don't make me go into details."

"Alright. How about we switch gears for a second and then we'll come back to that question. Now, I have heard from numerous people that you and Ms. Lyons were seen having hushed conversations together. Please tell me what that was all about."

"um…"

"Mr. Crane, I guarantee that things will go a lot smoother if you just cooperate and answer the questions honestly."

"Well, you see. Melinda wasn't the first girl I had seen behind Massie's back. Claire and I had been seeing each other for the past few weeks."

The detective opened his mouth, only to close it again. From that moment he knew that this was going to be a long and strenuous interrogation.

**Well, I can honestly say that when I started this story I did not expect it to be going in this direction. This just kinda spewed out as I was writing this chapter. Since I am feeling generous and I honestly just really want to continue writing the ending for this, you may in fact get one more chapter tonight. If not tonight, then definitely tomorrow. As sad as this is, I think we are nearing the end of this story. **


	21. Chapter 21

"I'm sorry, but could you repeat? You and Ms. Lyons had been seeing each other?"

"Seeing each other, sleeping with each other. I mean, I didn't see it coming either! She was supposed to be the sweet friend. But let me tell you something, she is not the perfect little angel everyone thinks she is."

"If you and Ms. Lyons were together behind Ms. Block's back, then why were you with this Melinda girl?"

"I had ended things with Claire that night. I said I couldn't be with her because I was with Massie and that I was going to stay with Massie. But then after the fight with Harrington, Massie broke up with me. She said that the fight made her realize that she still had feelings for Derrick and that she couldn't string me along anymore. So, she broke up with me. And then I ran into Melinda who said that she could make me feel better, and she did. For a little while anyway, but then I heard the scream and saw Massie's body and I just felt dirty."

"Mr. Crane, do you know who killed Ms. Block. I only ask because I know for a fact that you were not upstairs when the screams were heard. I have heard several accounts that have stated that you were downstairs at the time. So, obviously your time with Melinda was up before that."

"Well, yeah, I went downstairs after about a half an hour. Is there something wrong with that? I already told you that I wasn't near Massie. You can even call Melinda and ask her!"

From the hurried tone of his voice, Detective Williams knew that he was either lying or protecting somebody. And he had a funny feeling that it was the latter.

After several seconds he looked up and said, "Mr. Crane will you give me a few seconds."

"um..yeah. sure."

Detective Williams left the room and entered the waiting area. By this point, the sun had gone down and it was at least 11 PM, which was over 12 hours after when he began the interrogations this morning.

He began to make an announcement, "Ms. Ryan, Ms. Fisher, and Ms. Abeley, you three are free to go home."

"Ms. Lyons if you will please follow me."

**DUN DUN DUN! Only two left. So, how do you guys think the murder went down? I'll give you a hint. Only one of them committed the murder. So who is protecting who? I'm thinking that there is just one chapter left…**


	22. Chapter 22

**I had those last two chapters ready to go last night…but then fanfiction had to go and screw up on me. So, you guys get the entire ending today! Oh and I meant Mr. Fisher and Mr. Abeley in the last chapter…I was writing that one at 12:00 AM so cut me some slack…**

**Without any further ado, here is the last chapter of Whodunit? **

Detective Williams led Claire into the same interrogation room that Landon was in. He gestured for her to go in and sit. Then he closed the door behind him and left them alone in there.

He had come to the conclusion that the two of them were not going to tell him anything if he was the one asking the questions. Instead, he chose to leave them alone in there and go behind the one-way mirror (A/N: It's a mirror from Claire and Landon's side, but Detective Williams can see them through the other side).

For the first few minutes the two kids just sat still and looked at each other, unaware of whether they were allowed to speak or not. Finally, Claire broke the silence.

"You told him didn't you?"

"I didn't tell him anything!"

"Oh really? So, that's why he sent everyone but the two of us home!"

"Look! I just said that you and I hooked up a few times behind Massie's back. That's all I said."

"How am I supposed to believe you?"

"You don't need to believe me!"

"Excuse me!"

"Yeah you heard me! It's your fault that we're even in this situation!"

"I was trying to make it so that we could be together!"

"You were supposed to be Massie's friend Claire! What you did was out of jealousy and spite! It had nothing to do with me!"

"Of course it did! You said we couldn't be together because of her! So I took care of it!"

"Do no pin your craziness on me! You heard what the detective said at the beginning! He said that there was no DNA evidence found, which meant that this was carefully planned!"

"No it wasn't!"

"You're just using me as an excuse because you feel guilty now! You think that you can throw the blame on me! But guess what? You can't! I should have told the detective it was you as soon as he asked!"

"Fine! You know what? I did do it! And I'm glad that I did! Massie had it coming and I was the only one with enough guts to actually do it! I'll go done in history! I was the only one who was ever able to take own Massie Block!"

Detective Williams took this as his cue to reenter the interrogation room.

"Claire Lyons, you are under arrest for the murder of Massie Block. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

"What? NO! I didn't do it!"

"Sure you didn't. Mr. Crane you are free to leave the precinct."

As the detective followed Landon out of the room, he could still hear Claire yelling about how she didn't do it and how Landon forced her to. However, he rounded the hall and came into the waiting room. He prepared himself to give the parents of the deceased the news.

Claire Lyons should have known that even in death Massie Block would get her revenge.

**FIN!**

**I hope you guys liked the ending and that it didn't seem too horribly rushed. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story from the beginning and is still reading and reviewing it! I hope I did a good job at keeping you guys on your toes throughout the story. Congrats to everyone who guessed Claire from the beginning including dusty714 who guessed Claire as early as chapter 3! **

**Once again I hope you guys really enjoyed this and thank you so much for the reviews and alerts! I never would have had the inspiration to start and continue this without you guys. A special thanks to ibelieveinfairytales, whose review got me off my lazy bum and convinced me to start writing again. **

**Now, I have a few ideas for a few new stories, even though I still have two ongoing ones. Let me know if you think I should start any of these or if I should just stick to my two other ones. **

**Review, Message, or respond to the poll on my profile.**

**Option 1- Don't start anything new. Continue to work on Blast from the Past and City of Angels.**

**Option 2- A Blast from the Past prequel: you'll get to read about Massie's move to LA and how she met all the original characters that you read about in Blast from the Past. It will go through her first couple months.**

**Option 3- Divine Secrets: A sort of mix between Pretty Little Liars and Gossip Girl, but with some twists. Firstly, no one's dead in this one. Summary: BOCD's rumor mill is a buzzing when a new gossip website goes up over night. Who is the creator of this site and why does she seem to know every one's dirty little secrets. **

**Option 4- Mamma Massie: Massie's parents believe that she need to learn more about responsibility. And what better way to make her do this than get her a job at a daycare center. Who would have known that 6 little kids would have the power to teach Massie about life, love, and happiness? **

**Option 5- As We Go on, We Remember: it's after graduation and Alicia is about start at Columbia University. How will she handle finally being out of the shadow of Ms. Massie Block?**

**Option 6- Las Vegas (tentative title) - After graduating from NYU, Alicia has moved to Las Vegas to work in her dad's new casino/ hotel as the entertainment manager. She definitely didn't expect a romance with the head of security or that some of her old high school friends were going to pay a visit. **

**Possibly more ideas to come…I'm not sure. Once again thank you so much!**


End file.
